A spiritual waffles after an isolate existence
by Hamiltonlover2002
Summary: When Snape wakes up, he encounters something very strange...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hapy birsday to mai gf Marith 4 givin me inspiration u rok!

 **Chapter 1.**

Hi my name is Severus Tobias Snivellus Ebony Snape and I have long ebony hair (thats were I got one of my names) that reaches my shoulders and black eyes (AN: liek mi heart) and a lot of people tell me I look like Alan Rickman (AN: if u don't know who dis is get out). I am a vampire and I drink human blood but my teeth are straight. I have pale white skin. I am also a wizard, and I go to a magical school called Hogwarts in England where I am a Potions teacher (it sux). I am totes a goth and I wear all black, like my greasy heair. For example today I was wearing black robes with black shoes and black everything. A lot of students stared at me. I sneered at them and gave them no points. Except slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning I woke up in my bedroom. I opened the door of my cofin and drank some human blood. My coffin was black wood iwht black insides and black lining. Im a goth, duh. I got out of my coffin and put on my black robes. Suddenly some1 was standing in front of me.

He had long brown hair in a pony tail and he was wearing a long blue coat and white shirt and white pants and black boots and a sword.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly music started and people suddenly appeared and they started singing

"Wait who are you who are you who are you ooh, who's this kid whst's he gonna do?"

Then the music chsnges

"A bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman-" they sang

But they were interrupted by some1 in a long coat and wavy black hair like the wavy sea who looked like an ottor (AN: Sherlock dis u!)

He said: "Yes, dull, obviously this is Alexander Hamilton, first Secretary of the Treasury of the United States of America. Born in Saint Kitts and Nevis."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"WHO R ALL YOU PEOPLE" I shouted

'Not again.' The man in the long coat sighed.

The music played again and four/two men sing

"We fought with him"

Two/one others sang after

"Me? I died for him"

Then another man sing

"Me? I trusted him"

Three/four women sing

"Me? I loved him"

Then another man sing

"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING" Snape shrieked, his face red like a tomatoe.

'The screaming doesn't help either.' Sherlok said

The man with the long blue coat walked towards the other guy and music started playing AGAIN

"Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, sir?" he sing

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Oh, well sure, sir," he sings but then everyone got confused?

The other people thought it was the other sing so they sing too

"My name is" Hamilton sing

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON" they all sing

I cry because Im goth and emo and sad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Now that we all know each other…" Sherlok said…

"Can we get to the point? Obviously there is a reason Hamilton and his company are here….. the question is why?'

"Welllllllll" Hamilton said

It was quite for a while. A very awkward silence.

(AN: There is really no reason except for that you like Hamilton and Harry Potter idk)

"Your shoelaces on the left are not tied, you have one hair on your right shoulder, and a slight limp on your left pinkie.. It's obvious!" Sherlok said

"What is it then?" I asked curiously

'I am not telling.' Sherlok said, and he swished his coat and walked away

"TEN POINTS FROM- wait what house is he -FUCK IT GRYFFINDOR" I shouted after him

When I turned around everyone but the blue coat guy was gone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

'Where is everyone? Please don't sing again'

"They disappeared." Hamiltoon answered

"But you can't dissapparate on Hogwarts it's on Mars" Hermione said (AN: yes I kno Hogwarts is on England but its totes England on Marssssss)

"They must have used a portkay" I answered

"You can't use a portkay on Hogwarts it's on Maaaaaaars" Hermione said

"They must have used the flew network"

"You can't use the flew network-"

"Because it's on Mars" I interruptured

"No because there is no fireplace" Hermione answered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" I said "they must have used a toilet"

"You can't use a toilet Moaning Myrtle is in it" Hermione answered

"Then how did they do it?"

"Demons" a deep voice said behind me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was Deen Winechester and his brother a moose I think

They carried lots of salt and water and chalk and bibles

"Who are you?" I asked

Suddenly music started and people suddenly appeared and they started singing

"Wait who are you who are you who are you ooh, who's this kid whst's he gonna do?"

The moose charged and used his antlers to do stuff and fight the people

"Ten points from griffindor I murmured and ignored


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

I ignored because I was mezmarised by Hermione. She was very very very pretty.

"Hermyioni I love u" I said.

"Snape" she said

"I love u 2"

We kissed passssionately but suddenly I heard cry

But who was it?

I opened my eyes, looking around, but my mind was still foccussed on our TONGUES BATTALING PASSIONATELY so it was hard

But then suddenly I totes saw Hamilton cry? But why Hamilton cry?

We ripped apart like a suctioncup on a tile and we were entangled like sticky spaghetti

'But Hamilton, why you crying?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU' he shouted

'Wait since when do you like guys?' snape asked

'It's fanfiction, obviously he likes guys.' Hermione answered

'Oh right.' I answered.

'But do you love me?' Hamilton asked, tears flowing over his cheek like the sea does on the beech.

'No, I am in an unhealthy relationship with one of my students which I already had an abusive teacher-student relation with said student. Honestly this relationship is unhealthier than the Fifty Shades of Grey relationship, whoever those two assholes were. Anyways, can't do, I'm in an abusive relationship.'

'NooooooOOOOOooooooOOoOOOoooooo….." Hamilton said

Then Aaron Burr came and shot him.

THE END.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Sorry.


End file.
